Agrichemicals including pesticides, bactericides, herbicides, miticides, and plant growth regulators are used in various preparation forms such as emulsion, wettable powder, granule, powder, and flowable concentrate. These preparations already have been designed to maximize the effects of an active ingredients of an agrichemical in various ways, and are hard to achieve a further improvement in agrichemical effectiveness by devising a method of preparing. Developing a new agrichemical is harder than devising. Therefore, it is industrially significant to enhance the activity of a known agricultural chemical. As thus, improvements of various agents used together with agrichemicals have conventionally been studied in various approaches.
JP-A08-151302 (corresponding to JP-B3113161) discloses an efficacy-enhancing agent composition for agricultural chemicals, containing a sorbitan fatty acid ester surfactant and a resin acid or quaternary ammonium salt surfactant. JP-A2007-284437 discloses a preservation-stabilized agricultural or epidemic-protective emulsion containing calcium alkylbenezenesulfonate but not a polyoxyalkylene alkyl phenyl ether surfactant or xylene, and describes use of a small amount of an alcohol to increase storage stability at low temperature. JP-A2004-83540 discloses an agricultural spreading agent containing a specified nonionic surfactant and an anion surfactant at a specified ratio to the nonionic surfactant.